Escape
by fairychix26
Summary: Merry Christmas to bobness1! I hope you like it. prompt: WW2 setting Romano's POV/ third person narrator… and lame ending is lame. I am not happy with it so I may repost a new ending later. Because I'm lazy and didn't want to bother my beta I did this German speaking is underlined and Italian speaking is Italicized. Rated T for language, I don't think it's bad enough for a M


Merry Christmas to **bobness1**! I hope you like it.

prompt: WW2 setting  
likes: historical accuracy, possibly angst, maybe hurt/comfort, mentions of other nations  
coal: historical inaccuracy, character bashing

Romano's POV/ third person narrator… and lame ending is lame. I am not happy with it so I may repost a new ending later. I hope you like it! Because I'm lazy and didn't want to bother my beta I did this German speaking _Italian speaking_

World War II, a black spot on our world. Almost all the Nations I know got involved. Lili and Vash both sent me letters, but because of their neutrality they couldn't help me. Of course by the time I knew I needed help, I'm wasn't sure that anyone could help. I had gotten in too far, and I was going to turn on the one I fell in love with.

I'll go back to the beginning. No, not the exact beginning of the war, you can read about that in History books. I will start at the beginning of my action of the war.

Mussolini convinced Veneziano to make his "Pact of Steel" with the potato bastard and his sucky leader. That was the beginning of the end for Italy, both halves of Italy; though if I really think about it maybe it started before that. Mussolini never liked me; I sat back at the beginning and ignored his speeches. I was too busy trying to help our people. Veneziano went to all the meetings, and he tried to get me to be happy about the war. "It will be good for our people!" he would say, or "they will have more land and wealth!" I couldn't believe it, something seemed wrong from the start. I was never happy for the war, I was never excited, but I did fight. I stood by my men and fought by their sides.

Mussolini decided he was done listening to my 'annoying voice' and sent me to the front lines in Greece. We were to take Greece and hold it until the Germans came. I think he knew it was a suicide mission. The battle started in October of 1940. Heracles sent me letters asking for peace, asking me to change Mussolini's mind. I don't know why I didn't try then. He and I were friends as children, I should have helped him. I wrote him back and told him to give in and agree to the demands, that I couldn't do anything about the decision otherwise. I think he and I both knew it wasn't that I couldn't it was that I wouldn't. I was too afraid to do so.

I marched the front lines with my men, it was a massacre. We tried to take Greece , we tried to win. We aren't cowards in South Italy, and most of my men were from the South. We were slaughtered, I saved as many men as I could, it wasn't enough. The British Air Force was there helping Greece to stay alive. I think at one point I actually saw England there. Who knows we were tired and we finally retreated. We couldn't do anything else. The German Army came and they wanted a debriefing, of course Mussolini told them I was there, so they brought me into a tent and told me to sit there and wait.

While I was waiting for some stupid potato loving bastard to come and talk to me I heard voices come near the tent.

"I don't care who the fuck you have in my tent! I need to get the briefing on what has happened so that I can get this done. I want to finish up here and get done so we can move on."

"Sir the leader of the Italian army is the one in your tent, he has your briefing."

"Oh okay, well I want you all to go around and make sure the Italians are cooperating well with new rules."

"Yes sir!"

"Dismissed."

A white haired man came in, I didn't want to know him. I was just happy that I didn't have to deal with the stupid potato bastard that my brother seemed to love more than anything else.

"You there you're the Italian leader?" he asked me, and I nodded. "Okay good you understand German."

"_I may understand it but I'm not going to speak it you fucker, so I hope you understand Italian, because otherwise my sentiments of fuck you are not going to be understood._" I replied to his stupid comment snarkily. He deserved it I was a fucking Nation, I didn't deserve to be treated this was.

"Shit, I didn't get any of that. Do you speak English? Because I don't speak any Italian…"

"Yeah I speak fucking English you bastard."

"Okay good, wait Hey! Don't call me a bastard! I'm the leading Commander of this half of the Nazi army!"

"You're a bastard who is just taking longer to annoy me then my fucking brother."

"I am the Incarnation of the Prussian Empire and you shall not talk to me that way!"

"I am the Incarnation of South Italy, Italia Romano, and I will talk to you any way I fucking want to!"

"Whoa seriously?" he looked at me suspiciously.

"Yes bastard, now do you want the basic information of the battle so far or not?"

"Nah, we already have a plan, my friend told me that eye-brows was over here helping our little Hera so we brought fighter planes with us. We should have it done quickly. I'm actually supposed to take you back to Germany with me."

"On who's orders?"

"Well a lot of people are mad at you, but mostly Mussolini and Hitler."

"Tell them I said no."

"I can't, if you don't I am under orders to knock you out and drag you to Germany."

"I'd love to see you try."

I stood and walked towards the tent opening, "Stop right there Italian!"

"My name is Commander Lovino Vargas, and I don't take orders from German Bastards."

The next thing I knew I was on my way to Germany, "errgh, where am I?"

"Oh good Princess you're awake. We are half way to Berlin just passed through Munich. We should be there tonight. Your brother said there will be pasta waiting for you."

"Fuck… you…" I sat up slowly and looked around. I knew I was in a truck, and I knew it was snowing outside. Well my options were limited but jumping wasn't a horrible idea…

"Hey, princess I was talking to you. Are you okay? Do you need water? We only have military rations but you can have some if you need it. Sorry I knocked you out so hard. Hehe guess I don't always know my own strength."

"Fuck you bastard" I slid closer to the window just a little bit. I was the closest to the back and had a clear shot to jump. Only the Albino might stop me.

"Hey you can speak German! I thought you could only understand it, not speak it."

"_Speak this fucker!_" I leaned over and punched him in the face and then jumped out the back of the vehicle. 'okay you're out so now you run. He said you were near Munich. So if you get there maybe you can get a taxi or a boat to Italy… shit were those footsteps.'

"Lovino? I have to take you in! Come on get back here!"

'Shit should have known the albino would follow. Keep running; at least there are trees to hide in here. What's that over there?'

Lovino ran over to what turned out to be a cabin, it didn't look like it had been used in a long time. "Well I guess I can hide in here till morning, I hope the snow lets up." He looked around and curled up in one of the comers hiding best he could, and trying to stay warm. He could hear the voices of a search party but he still stayed hidden.

"Commander! We have to give up! The snow is too deep!"

"You guys go on! I'm gonna keep Searching! Tell Commander Ludwig Beilschmidt that I stayed to get the Vargas brother!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Alright Italian it's you and me now. Come out!"

Gilbert looked out and saw something through the trees and snow. "Shit Come on! I need to get you somewhere safe! You're gonna freeze out here! I'm gonna freeze out here…" Gilbert ran towards the object hoping to find his lost Italian. He came upon the cabin and decided to stay there until the snow stopped; at this rate his Italian was lost for a while. He walked in and went to the fire place and started to make a fire, Lovino heard him and stayed perfectly still hoping that when the albino fell asleep he could make his escape. Gilbert turned around and saw a bundle of something in the corner.

"Hey there's a blanket in here!" He walked towards Lovino and at the very last moment Lovino jumped up and looked him square in the eye.

"Get the fuck out."

"I found you!" the both yelled at the same time, "Aren't you glad I am taking you to your brother? He misses you, you know."

"I don't care! I want to go home! I want this war to end! I hate it!" Lovino finally spoke his true thoughts on the war, "it's stupid! My people are not being bettered by this war! The only people profiting from this are the wealthy Germans! And you are KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE! Do you realize how sick that is? There are women and children dying because you are letting a madman run your country! And I'm not any better Italy has a madman running our country and I won't fucking speak up! There are people dying and its partially my fault…" Lovino broke into sobs and crumpled to the floor, "It's all my fault, I should have stopped him…"

"Hey, hey. It's okay, it can't be that bad…" Gilbert kneeled down and hugged him, "Not that many people are dying. It's okay."

Lovino looked up at him through his tears, "you don't know the truth about the camps do you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"They are death camps, the people you are sending there. They are being killed. Women, children, men, innocents all of them…"

"W-what?"

"Yeah! You see? The whole camp thing is a sham. The people sent there are being killed off… all of them…"

"I-I didn't know…"

"You do now." He walked to the door and opened it. "Shit! We aren't going anywhere tonight, this turned into a blizzard. Help me close the door."

"Oh okay… I have a water bottle with me, and a little bit of jerky." Gilbert told Lovino as he stood to help close the door. Once they got the door closed they both sat down by the fireplace. After a while Gilbert spoke up, "Were you telling the truth?"

"About?"

"the camps…"

"Yeah I wasn't lying… if the war ended then it would be better."

"You are a better person than I thought."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well when you were younger you were such a pain to Toni that I thought that you would still be a little shit even though you are older. I'm not saying you're not, but you care about others a lot. That's admirable."

"Whatever… you know what would be admirable? You letting me go."

"I can't, let's just sleep okay? I promise not to tie you up if you promise not to stab me in my sleep, okay?"

"Whatever." Lovino curled up into a ball.

"Oh by the way my name is Gilbert. I thought you might want to know."

"You can call me Lovino," he yawned back to Gilbert.

After a few moments of listening to Gilbert adjust the fire he had created earlier Lovino felt him lie down next to him. He moved slightly away and felt Gilbert get closer; then he felt Gilbert's arms wrap around him. "What are you doing?"

"Cuddling for warmth, I would think an Italian would know that, Lovi," Lovino could hear the smirk in his voce.

"Let me go dammit! And my name is Lovino not Lovi!" he tried to get out of the other's arms to no avail.

"Aw but you're warm~ Please just cuddle with me for the night, I promise not to tell anyone," he begged like a small child trying to get extra attention.

"F-fine but only tonight." Lovino decided it was better to just give in.

"Yay!" Gilbert snuggled his face into Lovino's back, "I get to cuddle with Lovi~"

"Quit calling me Lovi!"

"Fine… meanie"

Lovino turned around in Gilberts arms and looked at him, "you could let me go in the morning, you know that right?"

"I can't, I don't want to get into trouble…"

"If I go free I'm gonna try to get Italy out of the war and America into it; that will save all of us."

"Do you really think you can do it?"

"No, but I have to try."

"You're not such a bad kid you know that?"

"I'm not a kid you old geezer."

"No you're not" Gilbert winked at him, "I'd say you're all grown up~"

"Are you making a move on me?" Lovino laughed, "if so you're kinda bad at it."

"I am not! You just don't appreciate a sexy man when you see him," Gilbert laughed back, "besides I was trying to lighten the mood, mister grumpy pants."

"Whatever, just go to sleep. Your voice is grating on me."

"Fine, fine" Gilbert quieted down and watched as Lovino fell asleep. "You are just as beautiful as the last time I saw you, I don't think you remember that. I was arriving at Tonio's when you were just leaving. You grew up to be a strong man. God why did you have to be the one to speak sense, I can't take you back there. They want to hurt you, they want you to pay for mistakes that aren't yours. I won't take you back." Gilbert fell asleep holding the little Italian he had fallen for. When morning light hit there was only one person still on that floor though.

Lovino woke up feeling cold, and he looked around, "Where did you go?" he saw a piece of paper under a water bottle and a bag of jerky. "What's this?" He unfolded the letter and started to read,

Lovi,

I couldn't take you back. You made sense. I am going back to my troups and telling them you escaped into the blizzard, no one will look for you so you will be safe. Go and tell America that you want out. Get the allies help, and end this war. Please be safe. I will let Veneziano know you are okay, I'll tell him you escaped. I am also going to see what I can do about the camps, I'm not sure if I can do anything, but maybe I can. I won't know until I try.

Gilbert Beilschmidt

p.s. I know you hate being called Lovi but I think it's cute, it fits you.

p.p.s. I left some jerky and the water for you

After reading the letter he took the water and jerky and got up. "I have a long way ahead of me, but at least I have a start. Silly bastard, I should have told him the one thing I've wanted to since I saw him a few years ago. I love you, is that so hard to say? Idiot, move on it's not like he would share your feelings."

Gilbert's eyes widened, he had decided to wait until Lovino left to start his journey to the capitol. As he heard Lovino's confession his face broke out into a broken smile, but he kept is cover. Though he whispered out, "I love you too Lovino Vargas."


End file.
